There are many feeding systems using bowls for the containment of ingestible food for pets known in the art. Veterinarians and other pet caretakers recommend that food and water bowls be cleaned on a daily basis as part of maintaining the pet's overall health and well-being. Feeding plates or bowls which are not properly cleansed subsequent to feeding sessions are prone to attract harmful bacteria, insects, molds, and other contaminants which impact directly upon the pet's health.
In general, pet owners are subjected to the burdensome and inconvenient tasks of having to wash and sanitize pet food bowls at least on a daily basis which is particularly true if there are multiple pets in the home receiving multiple feedings.
Pet feeding systems are generally formed in the contour of a bowl which must be cleansed and sanitized periodically. As stated, cleansing and sanitization is time consuming on the part of the pet owner and if not properly cleansed or sanitized, may have deleterious effects on the health of the pet.
Additionally pet feeding systems which dispense a predetermined amount of ingestible pet food at predetermined times have been used in numerous known prior art systems. Such pet feeding systems generally use a standard feed bowl where the food is dispensed into the container or pet bowl and suffer from the same disadvantages as a standard pet bowl.
Further, many automated pet feeding systems are not easily transportable from one location to another and do not have a stabilization mechanism where a pet bowl may be stabilized during the feeding session, due to the fact that the pet would be able to displace the bowl during the feeding session.